


The Ace

by Volleyballfan



Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Kageyama Tobio, Cute Kageyama Tobio, First Time, Fluff, Fukuroudani, Karasuno, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Making Out, Volleyball, Werewolf Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volleyballfan/pseuds/Volleyballfan
Summary: "Kageyama, I'm just gonna say this and get it out of the way, be careful around our ace tonight," Akinori says completely serious."Why?" Tobio asks."If you stay out till the full moon at midnight you will find out," Akinori says.Tobio stares at Akinori while trying to decide if he will actually stay out to find Bokuto's secret.Or Fukuroudani comes to Karasuno for two weeks for a training camp and their ace have a secret that everyone but Kageyama know about. Kageyama have a crush on him and determine to find out his secret even if it put him at harm.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Kageyama x Fukuroudani & Nekoma [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935019
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	1. The Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kageyama, I'm just gonna say this and get it out of the way, be careful around our ace tonight," Akinori says completely serious. 
> 
> "Why?" Tobio asks. 
> 
> "If you stay out till the full moon at midnight you will find out," Akinori says.
> 
> Tobio states at Akinori while trying to decide if he 2ill actually stay out to find Bokuto's secret. 
> 
> Or Fukuroudani comes to Karasuno for two weeks for a training camp and their ace have a secret that everyone but Kageyama know about. Kageyama have a crush on him and determine to find out his secret even if it put him at harm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this please let me know what you think :).

"Daichi, you do realize what is coming up tomorrow night right?" Suga asks. 

This is the fifth time Tobio have heard something that resembles that statement. Tobio let out a frustrated sigh because it seems like everyone but him knows what going on. He puts the volleyball, that he have in his hands, back in the cart and go sit against the wall. Karasuno is sitting around and waiting for Fukuroudani to come. Tobio is excited because his crush will be here. Tobio looks down at his nails when someone yells while coming into the gym. 

"WHAT'S UP KARASUNO!" Bokuto yells. 

Tobio looks up and locks eyes with Bokuto who is staring at him. Tobio quickly looks away and stare at the floor. 

"Hey Tobio! Go practice with Akaashi," Daichi says. 

Tobio gets up and meet Akaashi in the middle with him holding a volleyball. 

"Wanna do receives than try some sets?" Tobio asks. 

"Works with me," Akaashi says shrugging. 

Tobio feels eyes on him so he look around and see Bokuto staring at him. 

"Hey Akaashi," Tobio says looking at Bokuto. 

"Yes?" Akaashi asks looking at Tobio. 

"What's up with Bokuto?" Tobio asks. 

"Huh?" Akaashi asks worry while looking at Bokuto coming towards them. 

"You really don't know do you?" Akaashi says kinda to loudly. 

Soon everyone stops and look at the two setter, even Bokuto stops. Tobio shakes his head and look back st Akaashi who looks worried. 

"Um, you'll find out soon," Akaashi quickly says. 

Bokuto sighs and goes over to Daichi to practice or something. Tobio sighs and turns around and begin his practice with Akaashi. When they ends practice, Akinori walks up to him after Akaashi walks to Bokuto. 

"Are you okay?" Akinori says. 

"I feel like everyone's eyes is on me," Tobio mumbles before walking to the wall. 

Akinori looks around and indeed everyone eyes is on him. He growls and storms over to his captain. 

"Get everyone to stop staring at Tobio because he's getting uncomfortable," Akaashi says before turning towards Akinori. 

"You look shock," Akaashi comments. 

"I was gonna tell him the same thing," Akinori says. 

Akaashi chuckles and walk away back to Tobio who is now against the wall. 

"HEY EVERYBODY PLEASE STOP STARING AT TOBIO!" Bokuto yells. 

Immediately everyone stops staring and goes back to what they are doing. Akinori goes back to his partner before seeing Akaashi and Tobio going over to the net. They begin setting which ends with Akaashi setting and Tobio being a spiker. 

"Is there anything you can't do?" Akaashi asks smiling. 

Tobio just shrugs his shoulders and looks away. Akaashi just stares at him wondering what is going through his head. They stand there for a few minutes before Akaashi breaks the silence. 

"What is going through your head?" Akaashi asks. 

"To be honest, I wanna know how many people here knows Bokuto's secret," Tobio says. 

"Everyone but you," Akaashi says. 

Tobio sighs and looks back at Akaashi. 

"Why can't I know the secret?" Tobio asks. 

"You will but just not right now," Akaashi says with a small smile. 

"Why not right now?" Tobio asks. 

"It very serious and it's not the right time," Akaashi says. 

* * *

Lunch comes around and Tobio finds himself sitting with Akinori far away from everyone. Tobio keeps looking around and Akinori sighs and that grabs Tobio attention. 

"Kageyama, I'm just gonna say this and get it out of the way, be careful around our ace tonight," Akinori says completely serious. 

"Why?" Tobio asks. 

"If you stay out till the full moon at midnight you will find out," Akinori says.

Tobio states at Akinori while trying to decide if he 2ill actually stay out to find Bokuto's secret. 

"But if you do try to find out let me know because it can cause you harm," Akinori says. 

Tobio eyes widen but he looks behind him and see that Bokuto is staring at him once again. 

"I'm gonna find out his secret," Tobio says looking at Akinori. 

"Okay, but we will have to go black out," Akinori says and Tobio nods his head. 

* * *

Later that night, everyone decides to sleep in the gym and Akinori and Tobio stays in the corner till 11:44 P. M. before going to the bathroom. They get change and hang out in there till they hear foot steps. They wait till the walk past the bathroom door before poking their heads out. There he sees Bokuto leaving the gym and looking around cautiously. Once he exits the gym they rush to the door and see him walk away from the gym. They keep their distance but follows Bokuto all the way to the woods.

"You sure you wanna continue?" Akinori says standing at the edge of the woods. 

Tobio nods his head and they walk into the woods. They follow him ten to fifth teen feet in the woods before he stops. They hide behind a tree and Bokuto looks around him before shifting into a big white wolf. Tobio gasps and Bokuto turn his head towards his head in his direction. 

"You're a werewolf," Tobio says coming out of the tree. 

"Tobio be precise, he's an alpha," Akinori says leaving.

Tobio walks up to Bokuto and sits on his knees. Tobio stares at Bokuto and see how beautiful he looks. He begins to pet his fur and Tobio finds it extremely soft. Tobio thinks and comes up with that Bokuto might need a might or something. Tobio looks up and see the full moon and Bokuto licks his cheek a couple of times. Tobio chuckles and scratch behind Bokuto's ear while he comes up with an idea that may be dangerous. He looks at Bokuto and he knows what he want to do. 

"D-do y-you need an mate or something like that?" Tobio whispers. 

Bokuto licks his cheek and that gives Tobio his answer. With one shaky breath, Tobio looks at Bokuto ask his final question. 

"Then you can fuck me if you want," Tobio says petting Bokuto's fur. 


	2. The Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You do realize if we do this, I could really hurt you," Bokuto says. 
> 
> "I know, and I wanna take they chance," Tobio says. 
> 
> Bokuto sighs and look Tobio straight in the eyes. He growls and pushes Tobio down into the grass. 
> 
> "You better know what you're getting yourself into," Bokuto growls out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Bokuto growls and backs away from Tobio. He changes back to human and sits on his knees in front of Tobio. 

"We you stupid?" He asks. 

"No," Tobio says while he pouts. 

"You're sure? Cause it seems like you are to me," Bokuto says. 

"Why?" Tobio asks. 

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," Bokuto says. 

"I do too, and I want to do it," Tobio says pouting. 

"You do realize if we do this, I could really hurt you," Bokuto says. 

"I know, and I wanna take they chance," Tobio says. 

Bokuto sighs and look Tobio straight in the eyes. He growls and pushes Tobio down into the grass. 

"You better know what you're getting yourself into," Bokuto growls out.

Tobio let out squeak as he leans over Tobio and crashes his lips to Tobio. Bokuto wasted no time ripping Tobio's shirt off and starts licking and biting Tobio's neck and collar bones. Tobio throws his head back and moans loudly. Bokuto smirks against his skin and starts kissing his way down his body. Bokuto leans back and rips Tobio's pants and underwear off. Bokuto leans back down and starts sucking Tobio's dick. He begins deep throats Tobio and brings his hand on to the younger boy lips. 

"Suck," He demands. 

Tobio sucks his fingers as the older boy goes back to sucking the latter dick. Once he thinks his fingers are wet enough, he brings them down to Tobio's entrance. He let go of Tobio's dick and circles his pointer finger around his entrance before shoving it in. He thrusts for a few before adding another and begins scissoring his lover. Soon Bokuto have four fingers in him. Bokuto knows he's gonna transform in a few so he shoves his thumb in along with four fingers. Tobio the whole time is moaning and keep scratching at the ground. Bokuto removes his hand and lean back as he transforms back to his wolf. Tobio stares at him with a smile. 

"Come in Alpha, fuck me," Tobio says breathless.

Tobio turns onto his stomach so that his ass is up and he's resting his head on his arms. Bokuto walks up to him and his wolf form covers most of Tobio. Bokuto begins to shove himself into Tobio which have Tobio moaning loudly and eyes rolling to the back of his head. Once fully in Tobio, Bokuto waits a couple minutes before he pulls out and shoves right back in. His thrusts are rough and Tobio knees are being rubbed roughly against the ground. Tobio moans louder as Bokuto fuck him into the ground. Bokuto licks his neck and Bokuto nails ends up scratching his thighs. With Tobio being a Machoist he is screams out in pleasure when he got scratch. Tobio have drool running down his chin and screaming in pleasure. Bokuto feels his knot forming and so does Tobio. 

"Please Alpha, please knot me," Tobio whines. 

Bokuto growls in his ear and begins rutting against him. His knot keeps getting bigger and bigger and Tobio cums untouch. Bokuto shoves his knot into Tobio and he's pretty sure that he have ripped Tobio open. Tobio doesn't seem to care as he eyes roll to the back of his head when he screams. Tobio doesn't know how long they stay in that position, but he somewhat comes back to his senses when he feels movement behind him. In his daze, he feels arms go around him and gently place on his back. He sees white blur and watches it gets taller and taller. The blur goes off to the side a little where he see a blur of blonde. The blonde leaves and the white blur comes back and sit down at his side. 

"-yama," Tobio hears when he comes back fully to his senses. 

"You're with me Kageyama?" Bokuto says. 

"Yea," Tobio mumbles. 

Bokuto grins and pulls stuff out his bag. Tobio looks and see that it is a sweater, sweatpants, and some cream. 

"Can we do that again sometime?" Tobio asks. 

"Yea, but next time we will do it in a bed not the woods," Bokuto says. 

Tobio chuckles as Bokuto moves and out the cream on him. He soon then proceed to dress him and carry him back to the gym where the others are at. He gently put Tobio down and lay down beside him. Tobio curls up to Bokuto and nuzzle his face into his Alpha neck. Bokuto chuckles and grabs his phone and pulls up his camera and take a quick picture. Tobio grumbles into his neck and Bokuto finds it adorable. 

"You should go to sleep since we have to be up at eight tomorrow," Bokuto mumbles to Kageyama.

"I can tell you the same thing," Kageyama says.

After a couple minutes of quietness, Boruto looks down at Tobio and see that he have fallen asleep. Bokuto smiles down at him and wrap his arms around Tobio and drift of to sleep soon after Tobio did. But before he can go to sleep, Kageyama moves and sits up. 

"What's wrong?" Bokuto asks. 

"In the woods, do you remember what I said?" Tobio asks. 

"The mate stuff?" Bokuto asks. 

"Yea," Tobio says. 

"What about it?" Bokuto asks. 

"What does that make us?" Tobio asks. 

"What do you want us to be?" Bokuto asks while smirking. 

"Wanna be boyfriends?" Tobio asks. 

Bokuto pulls Tobio down and kiss him. Tobio kisses back and Bokuto wipe his tongue against his bottom lip. Tobio opens his mouth and Bokuto shoves his tongue down Tobio's throat. Tobio pulls back and rest his forehead against Bokuto's forehead. Bokuto moves them so they are laying on their sides and Tobio is laying on his shoulder. They share a few minutes of silence and Tobio drawing figures on Bokuto's shoulder. Bokuto leans close and gives Tobio a few more kisses before he answers Tobio. 

"Boyfriends it is," Bokuto whispers. 

They both smiles and share one more kiss before Tobio nuzzle to Bokuto's side and falls asleep with Bokuto right behind him. 


End file.
